keepcalmorgetilluminatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadie Jones
Sadie is one of the story's proponents. She is seventeen years old and runs an illegal blog called The Freed Seekers with her best named Cherry White. Sadie has curly brunette hair that falls just past her shoulders. Sadie is quite the opposite of her friend Cherry in many ways. She doesn't like listening to authority figures. She is very outspoken, lively and outgoing. She'd do anything for the ones she loves. She usually wears dark clothing and never leaves the house without something black on. She doesn't consider herself goth, punk, or emo. Sadie specializes in computer hacking and she is very rebellious. Sadie's Family Sadie's immediate family are anarchist. Sadie's parents, who's names where never mentioned in the story, met when they were teens and were in the same gang called 'Heinous Gods'. The two only told stories of their lives within the gang when she was younger as little 'fairy tales'. As Sadie got older they decided it was best to not mention their past lives. All Sadie knew that it was quite the wild ride and that the two have a tattoo on their arms as a membership symbol. Sadie had never questioned her parent's lives as she never thought anything of it until she met Corin who's family was brought up around the same gang. It was never mentioned but could be easily assumed that the reason Sadie's family moved from California to New York was because of gang related issues. As Corin mentioned to Sadie once you are in the gang you are never truly out unless they kick you out and when they kick you out you're dead. Sadie and Cherry Sadie and Cherry had been friends since Sadie's family moved from California when she was a child. Though the two were obviously quite different they always been quite close. They were bound by the hip and were close as if they were sisters. Both being only child's from both their families made that easier for them to believe. Sadie and Freedom Seekers Sadie and Cherry started the Freedom Seekers when they were fifteen. The blog reflects on the two's opinion on decisions and acts the government takes on issues in America. The two have gone straight without getting shutdown and they originally though it was because of them being cryptic but later Sadie and Cherry found out that Axiom put what they call a Hinder to stop certain people like government officials if they were to come across their blog from being able to hack into their server and closing the blog down. Corin said this only works on sites with small sites like the one Freedom Seekers is built on. Sadie and Corin Sadie and Corin officially connect when Sadie finds out about their mutual connection with their family's gang. The two are caught holding hands while sight seeing in Washington D.C. They also work closely together as both being experienced computer hackers. Washington D.C. The nights in Washington helped build on Sadie's relationship with Corin. The two share a room at the JW Marriott in Washington D.C.